You Put a Spell on Me
by When Kaathal Survives
Summary: Bonnie's life has been turbulent. She's finally living her life and now knows what it's like to have peace. With her Grams and her besties by her side, to share in her journey, she has everything she's ever wanted. Now, as for what she needs? Well, that's a question a particular man, or three, would like to show her the answer to. Slow burn-AU/AH(Damon and Bonnie -Bamon Luuurve:-)


A/N 1:

Hi Y'll ~*(",)*~

Hope all are well.

I LoVe Bamon :-)

This is a slow burn and will be filled with angst/hurt/comfort/humour/family/friendship. Some chapters will also have dark themes. You have been warned. I will give fair warning before each chapter.

Hope you enjoy this journey and all its twists, and turns with me :-)

Oh and spelling info, where I come from, certain words are spelt differently than in America, etc. For example, we spell colour as such and over there it's spelt as color, or we spell humour like this and over there it's spelt as humor. So please don't think I'm misspelling certain words.

It's just an FYI for some of you who didn't already know the reason.

If you do read or read and review my story, thank you for taking the time – I appreciate it :-)

I love concrit and as always, comments are LoVe :-)

All mistakes are my own.

Apologies for the long A/N.

Thank You :-)

TaKe CaRe & Be SaFe*hugs*

WhenKaathalSurvives...

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, TVD's characters or TVD's original dialogue if ever used in any of my fanfictions, any recognisable dialogue belongs to its owners, etc. I do not own any music or lyrics, all belong to their respective owners. Original characters, original dialogue and original plots/scenarios are my own. No copyright infringement is intended. *This is PURELY for US, the FaNs EnJoYMeNT & EnTeRTaiNMeNT~*(",)*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*DBDBDB*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*DBDBDB*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*DBDBDB*~*~*~*~

 **You Put a Spell on Me**

Chapter 1

Besties

"You need to get laid."

Yes, I am that guy.

She doesn't like that guy.

Bonnie's head snaps up in the direction my voice came from.

A voice, that on some days, makes her smile so brightly, her face hurts – she told me so, on many occasions. A fact I'm extremely proud of.

On other days though.

Days like today.

She wants to flip me off. I'm very proud of this fact too.

I can see that vein in the middle of her forehead throb and her ears twitch, like it's going through the sound grater, just listening to my delightful snicker.

My twinkling sapphire eyes tease an annoyed look out of her.

She narrows her pretty, emerald eyes in answer to my offending statement.

A dirty look is all Bonnie gives.

And...

"How do you know I haven't already?" – She says this in her cheekiest voice, accompanied with a mischievous wink.

"Uh, uh, uh...sexting does not count...and neither does chatting to a stranger online, a stranger that's probably a sociopath just waiting to cut you up over a deliciously, prepared lunch. Or worse." I tell her.

Her cheeky expression is replaced with an exasperated one.

"He is _not_ a sociopathic killer." She snaps at me.

She crosses her arms and starts tapping her left foot.

Oh here we go.

God forbid _anyone_ talk smack about _him_.

This _him_ is 'He No.1' – I'll explain later, or you'll get it later.

Whatever.

Just, go with it for now.

"Yeah," I tell her, "That's what they all say before he ends up butchering them and their families." I snort my comeback and blow her a kiss. Turning her around and telling her to finish up so that we can eat.

She walks away but looks over her shoulder at me, scowling.

Moving my dark hair away from my blue eyes, so that they can feast on her, I look her up and down.

Silently appraising her.

She always looks immaculately put together.

Even during that time of the month.

I know her cycle.

Yes, I'm also that guy.

And proud of it.

I swear I feel her pain every month, when that red Ferrari pulls into her driveway.

But damn, the girl knows how to handle pain.

Always with a smile and never an attitude.

She truly is the exception to the "women became monsters during the red parade" showdowns.

Little Miss Bonnie Bennett is a trouper.

A damn fine looking woman with an ass just made to be slapped.

And a trouper.

I know that she'll always be by my side, no matter what.

During my musings, I watch her assist a few patrons in her shop.

I hear them go on about white this – white that. Lace this, silk that.

She's wearing a cute maxi dress today, technicoloured with a waist belt.

It accentuates her curves.

And brings out the golden hues in her skin tone.

Petite shoulders look glossed over with a sun-kissed shimmer.

Her cheek bones are flushed a pretty pink and her eyes are enclosed by a deep purple colour.

It makes her eyes look even more mysterious.

Those lips.

Those lips are made for kissing.

Pouty and full.

They have a life of their own.

I can go hours, having silent conversations with them.

She is totally oblivious to the daily conversations I have with those soft, sinful pillows.

Today they're shining a neutral light brown, just recently applied because there are no telltale signs of her teeth gnawing at them - as yet.

This means only one thing.

'He No.2' has not called as yet.

The bane of Bonnie Bennett's existence, has not inconvenienced her day as of...well, I check the time on my cell phone.

12pm.

Wow...that's a shocker.

'He No.2' resisted five whole hours from torturing her with his demands.

Or wait – that re-application of her lip gloss can mean two things actually.

The second being, "He No.2," has already called and disrupted her day, causing her to have re-applied her gloss.

Yes, I know her lip-gloss routine as well.

Don't judge.

She looks up at me, at that exact moment and smiles.

Aaand...I am a gooey mush, slipping and sliding all over her floor, just waiting to be mopped up.

With her lips as the straw, doing all the mopping.

That smile has men rolling over like lil' whipped puppies, wherever she goes.

Suckers.

I'm the leading member of that very manly group.

She mouths, "Five more minutes."

I nod my head and wink my okay.

Just as she turns to go back to her table, I hear her phone go off...

The ringtone makes me scoff and pull my lips up in disgust...

' _Take me bottom to top,_

 _Don't leave even one drop,_

 _No, no, no do it tonight,_

 _You know the moments are right,_

 _Turn my brown body white...'_

Donna Summer's melodious voice serenades us and Bonnie's fine ass keeps smiling like a fool!

"Who's the douche that's lucky enough to get you smiling like that?"

Of course I know who said douche is – 'He No.1 – The Online Sociopathic Killer', that currently has my Bonnie swooning.

Told you it would be explained.

Okay, so only part was, but the rest will follow.

Chillax.

Bonnie's still gazing all lovey-dovey-like at her phone, probably checking her latest online message from 'He No.1'

She's got this adorably goofy smile on her face and I feel like stomping my feet while yelling "No fair."

She smiles a secret smile and shakes her head at me.

"Five more minutes and I'm all yours Mr. Inquisitive."

While watching her ignore me, I think maybe I should just get take-out from her favourite spot, for us today.

She looks like she won't be leaving the shop anytime soon.

I whip out my cell phone and call "Sal's Corner Pasticceria."

Holding on the line for someone to take my order, I watch a guy casually check Bonnie out.

I keep thinking: "Don't do it buddy. Don't."

Dude walks over to Bonnie and lays the charm on thick.

Hey, I tried.

This dude picks a single baby's breath from a vase.

 **Bonnie's** vase, mind you.

Cheapskate!

This fool places it behind her ear.

Bonnie's eyes follow dude's movement and immediately shuts that S#iT down!

Inwardly I'm laughing my ass off.

Outwardly though, I'm the air of indifference.

Ever the professional, Bonnie never reciprocates any flirtations.

Not even with her gorgeous green eyes.

I often wonder why she chooses to remain single.

No.

Scratch that.

As soon as I wonder, I remember exactly why she chooses to.

Life has not been kind to Bonnie.

For such a beautiful girl, you'd think the Universe would cut her some slack.

I mean, she volunteers and everything.

Like, all the time.

Even grows her very own herbs and vegetables, which she uses to cook for the elderly home as well as the children's home.

She also drops off the fresh produce for them every week.

As a matter of fact, Bonnie is also in demand by "Sal's Corner Pasticceria."

They were so impressed with a dish she dropped off as a thank you, especially the owner. I thought for sure, that, that owner dude would sweep Bonnie off of her feet but she never fell for any of his advances.

Maybe once.

Owner dude tried hard. I'll give him that.

Still, he was S#iT out of luck. Hahaha! My Bonnie never gave him the time of day. The loss of which, I'm sure he's still feeling today.

That first thank you dish was her famous spinach and feta casserole.

As a thank you, for their assistance when she desperately needed a full celebratory luncheon spread and yummy dessert, prepared for a last minute bridal shower, that surprised Bonnie, more than anyone else.

But only because of whom the bride-to-be was.

I remember that day clearly...

* * *

 _( Past Memory)_

 _They were seated cross-legged on the floor, devouring his Mama's homemade pizza with all their favourite toppings._

 _There was an unexpected hurried knock on her shop door._

 _They looked at each other, like the other was expecting someone._

 _Shaking their heads, in answer._

 _Bonnie answered the door and was greeted by a group of excited girls._

 _He recognised one of the girls._

 _Her name was Emily and she was a girl that Bonnie had mentored for years._

 _Those girls were falling all over themselves, trying to tell Bonnie what, he could not fathom because they were speaking over each other all at once._

 _Bonnie laughed and cuddled up each one of them, in between all the talkative chaos._

 _He watched from a far, how each girl cuddled Bonnie right back while talking expressively with their hands. Love clearly shining in their eyes for Bonnie. A woman who treated them like sisters and a friend._

 _Bonnie's expression turned from cute amusement, to shocked, to ecstatic joy, which reverberated throughout all the elatedly screaming girls._

 _His one eye squeezed shut and the shoulder closest to that ear, moved up involuntarily, like it could hug his ears to protect them from all the dolphin-like squealing._

 _What he gathered, in between all the fan-girling, was that Bonnie's little protégé', her little mini-me, you could call her that, was tying the proverbial knot._

 _From what he could hear, she'd just been proposed to, to be married the following day._

I remember thinking something along the lines of..."Whoa, slow your roll there chica. Girls these days. There was no explanation but love."

 _That impromptu bridal shower was held in Bonnie's shop._

 _Hence the rushed phone call to Sal's to deliver their best platters._

 _Apologies were given for the last minute order but when the situation was explained, the owner himself took the call and told Bonnie to stop apologising and that it was on the house._

 _Owner dude told Bonnie that love was to be celebrated and lived every day._

I remember the way her face flushed during that conversation, that day. I also remember asking her, what owner dude had said that made her nipples pucker right on up, right on through her bra and that blouse she wore.

 _She looked mortified and swatted at him with her dish towel, wanting to know why he'd even ask her something like that!_

 _Well, he asked her that to get under her skin but also because he really wanted to know who and what had evoked such a reaction out of prissy Miss Bonnie Bennett._

 _Seriously.  
_

 _He instantly hated the man on the other end, of that now ended phone call._

 _Who got that kind of reaction from her without even trying?_

 _Lucky bastard!_

 _( End Memory.)_

* * *

I shake my head to end my melancholy reverie.

Having a front row seat to mens' balls being vice-gripped and then turned blue by just, Bonnie's eyes or voice alone, is a fun and interesting thing to behold.

They all always end up walking away empty handed.

No date, let alone eye contact.

Bonnie is way too busy 'organising' her life.

Code for avoidance of living.

Sure, she makes time for her other whacked best friend.

Now this is where I wish I was her ONLY bestie, but no, the Universe hated me enough to force me to share Bonnie with her.

Speak of the she-devil and she shall appear.

Her voice uber chirpy, in walks Anjali.

Bonnie's other half.

And I say other half because she's not Bonnie's better half.

That spot is reserved solely, for yours truly.

Insert big, happy, smiley face.

"Hey girl!" she says while smothering Bonnie with a hug.

Bonnie's smile is other-worldly in moments like these.

If she could only see herself the way others see her.

The way I see her.

Right now.

She'd surely cower in a corner from shyness and embarrassment for sure!

Right before she ripped into me, whacking me upside the head for making fun of her!

Seriously?

Seriously!

Yes, she is exasperating like that.

Doesn't believe in her own magical juju sometimes.

Well most times.

This is mostly due to her ex-husband's deranged temper.

Bonnie is lucky that she got away from him when she did.

That psycho-ex is ex-law enforcement and 300% cray-cray!

An experience like that could have changed her into something else entirely.

Not Bon Bon though, she's too pure for the touch of evil to taint her blood.

The girl has power coursing through her veins like no other, to have endured what she did and gotten out alive, with still such a sunny, happy disposition on life.

At that dark time in her life, it was like thousands of her family's descendents got together to channel their energy with hers, to give her strength when she thought she had none, to leave that no good bastard!

Bonnie's words.

Not mine.

Hell, I don't know how to piece words together like that.

She's the one that's in tune with her aura, or is it autumn because the seasons are changing?

Huh!

I'll have to ask her about that.

So there goes Anjali, talking Bonnie's cute little ears off.

She cuts icy looks my way and wags the middle finger, by way of a greeting.

Refined girl, that Anjali.

Okay, okay.

She has reason to dislike me.

But that's a story for another day.

I can hear her annoying voice going on and on about some religious festival or the other that she has to attend because her family is flying in from Australia.

Apparently, they want to see what this festival is like in another country, as opposed to where Anjali was born and they lived.

Australia.

I don't like the country.

Never have. (Also another story, for another day.)

She just solidified my feelings.

My eyes narrow towards her.

She can feel me burning a hole into the middle of her forehead, where that little black dot resides in between her perfectly arched eyebrows.

But she keeps ignoring me and keeps Bonnie's back to me so that Bonnie can't see my creative hand gestures.

The take-out was delivered about 10 minutes ago, while Anjali was parroting her way through Bonnie's precious time.

I want her to leave Bonnie alone because we are just about to have brunch.

Naturally, Anjali inserts herself into that as well.

So now we all gather around Bonnie's spacious lounging area, food spread out.

It smells delicious.

We're all helping ourselves and I just can't resist what happens next.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the beautiful Anjali. Still cramping Bonnie's space I see...and what is that? A new necklace I see? Are you still robbing young and unsuspecting men of their chastity?"

I mock gasp and hold my chest.

She screws up her nose at me, lifting it haughtily with a raised brow and says, "You know what they say, 'Once you go brown, you never frown.' - Can't help it if my potent Indian blood is like the cream to their popsicles. You know, there _is_ a reason why my smile is so big." She teases, syrupy sweet with said beeeg smile to match that cheeky wink.

I scoff and Bonnie laughs.

Bonnie playfully chastises her, "You're terrible, you know that? Why do you bait him like that?"

"Not my fault he's so easy!" - Anjali laughs.

Hard.

At my expense.

Seriously, I need to get rid of Anjali, who is taking up all my Bonnie-and-Me-Time.

"You need to get checked out for any and _all_ STD's." I tell her with a straight face.

Anjali chokes on her very own spit.

While Bonnie glares daggers at me.

I sit there, smiling innocently.

Bonnie's about to rip into me but I beat her to it.

Naturally.

Because I'm the king of cool.

And comebacks.

But right now, I'm kind of nervous because of that look she's throwing my way.

"Bonster, listen. I didn't mean anything by it. Well, not really. Okay, even if that's not true, I still honestly think you need get your cushy couch steam cleaned once her ass vacates it."

I'm so serious right now, I feel like someone's about to tell me to raise my right hand and ask me to repeat, "And so help me God."

Leave it to Anjali to behave like the Drama-Queen she is!

Bonnie's now hitting Anjali's back to get her spit out of the wrong hole it went into.

Not something new to that ol' girl, I'm sure.

Things going into wrong holes.

I'm thinking this as Bonnie's murderess but gorgeous green eyes look my way.

She looks like she wants to murder me.

Maybe with that knife she was enjoying lunch with, before I opened my colourful mouth?

If Bonnie could set me on fire using her mind, I would be ash.

She opens her mouth and I can already hear the next words before she says them.

"Kai Parker, you _will_ apologise. Right now, or else you can explain to Joe as to why her brother will be too incapacitated to give her away at her wedding!"

Things never turn out well whenever Bonster uses that tone of voice with me.

"Malachai!" she yells.

Yup, there goes my full name.

Gulp.

I should never, have called her 'Bonster.'

* * *

~*~*~*~*DBDBDB*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*DBDBDB*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*DBDBDB*~*~*~*~

A/N 2: Dun...Dun...Duuun...Bet not everyone saw that bestie reveal coming? – I did drop a few hints and clues as to who Bestie No.1 was going to be, before it was revealed...Wonder if anyone caught them? Lol :-)

Full italicised paragraph = Kai's memory.

Non-italicised parts within italicised paragraph = Kai's current thoughts during his memory.

Pasticceria – Pastry shop in Italian.

Anjali – Pronounced "Un-jer-lee"

'Un' pronounced from 'Under'

'Jer' pronounced from 'Jerky' and

'Lee' pronounced from "Leader"

– Hopefully this little exercise helped with the correct pronunciation :-)

This is a Tamil female name, which means "Divine Offering."

I thought it was fitting, seeing as Bonnie's been through so much but at least the Heaven's were smiling down on her when they sent her a kick-ass best, girl friend, that would take out anyone who dared to mess with her or even looked at her funny.

Bonnie needs that kind of loyal friendship.

I feel like she was always taken for granted and underappreciated on the show.

Our girl needs a girl pal who would lay down their life for her and stand by her, no matter what.

Girl power to the max with these two :-)

I know there isn't any Bamon as yet, but it's a slow burn.

Please remember that.

Reviews are LoVe and VeRy much appreciated :-)

Thank You and TaKe CaRe :-)

~*~*~*~*DBDBDB*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*DBDBDB*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*DBDBDB*~*~*~*~


End file.
